The conventional wireless detection and control device can be installed on a lighting device via a plug & play interface; besides, the conventional wireless detection and control device includes a detection module, which can be used to detection the change of the surrounding environment and then control the lighting device accordingly.
However, as the detection module of the conventional wireless detection and control device should be installed on the circuit board of the conventional wireless detection and control device during the manufacturing process; therefore, the users cannot freely select the type of the detection module; accordingly, the conventional wireless detection and control module can provide the detection function, but cannot completely satisfy the requirements of the users, which is very inflexible in use.
Besides, the conventional wireless detection and control device can be only used to control the lighting device, but cannot be used to control other devices, which limits the application of the wireless detection and control device.
Thus, it has become an important issue to provide a wireless detection and control device in order to improve the shortcomings of the conventional wireless detection device.